Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulders
by Rivario
Summary: 'For well you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool, by making his world, a little colder.' Just my take on life before McKinley and how 'Puck' was born. The Summer before high school. PUCK/OC. No flames please, constructive criticism is good though!


**A/N. Hey guys! So this is my first upload in a really long time. Seriously, it's literally been two years. I'm hoping my writing skills have improved however, so yeah, I thought I'd give this another shot! ANYWAY, I don't own any of the characters from Glee, but I do own Maddox & Layla. This is a Puck/OC story, because, well, I think the guy deserves to be happy, not that happiness is gonna come easily...Also, I don't own the chapter titles, they belong to John, Paul, George & Ringo. **

**This is set in the Summer before high school starts, I'll write more once I get a few reviews. ENJOY!**

'You know, sitting staring at her myspace isn't gonna change anything...' the fair haired boy said, sitting on the edge of his bed 'You're making me feel on edge, dude. Why are you acting like a stalker? She's a stupid bitch and you can-sorry, too early for the insults? I'll shut up.' he said.

Maddox McElderry couldn't believe what was happening right now. Things had gotten serious between them very quickly and he'd been pretty sure that they would last right through high school, so when Layla Kelly decided to break up with his best friend, without any real explanation as to why, Maddox hadn't really known how to react. They were 14 years old and all Maddox ever did was make out with a different chick at every party they went to, but Noah Puckerman had been obsessed with Layla since 6th grade. Sure, she was pretty, but so were plenty of other girls. Then again, Maddox had never really had a proper girlfriend, so he didn't totally get it. That's what Noah said to him anyway, that he just didn't _get it_.

Letting out a breath he got to his feet, walking over to the computer and turning the screen off 'You should do something all...badass, rework yourself. Grow a beard, shave your head...Date a dude, I bet you'd enjoy that.'

Finally, Noah looked away from the screen and at his oldest friend 'You know, funnily enough, you're not making me feel better.'

'I just don't see why you're making a big deal about this, man. Just, hook up with another girl.' Maddox shrugged 'That's what I do.'

'I don't want another girl. And I don't wanna rework myself. I just want Layla back.'

'Yeah? Well that's not gonna happen, dude.' Maddox sighed 'There's a party tonight and we're going.' he said 'There's gonna be girls. In bikinis. And alcohol.' he grinned, then he laughed 'Didn't you just hear those words? Girls, bikinis and alcohol, man! That's like para-Layla's gonna be there.' he said, turning on the computer screen again.

Noah looked at the laptop and then at Maddox 'You really think she'll wanna talk to me?'

'Sure man!' Maddox grinned 'Especially when she sees your hair.' he added, grabbing the electric razor from under his bed.

Noah scoffed and he stood up 'Don't come near me with that, dude.' he said, shaking his head and holding up his hands, ducking as Maddox came at him with the razor. His jaw dropped as he felt the blades against his head and he whipped around, looking at himself in the mirror 'Maddox, what the hell, man? Half a shaved head isn't a good look!'

Maddox laughed 'Dude, you look ridicu-it looks really good, Noah.' he said, nodding his head.

'You're an idiot.' Noah replied, grabbing the razor and beginning to shave the rest of his head, half tempted to turn around and take the razor to Maddox's floppy hair.

'Yeah, yeah, stop the bitching...' Maddox laughed, 'Wait, that looks cool.' he said, grinning as he looked at the strip of hair which was left on Noah's head.

Noah looked at himself in the mirror and he nodded slightly, running a hand over his hair 'Yeah, I can make this work.'

'A'right, lets try and get my sister to buy booze for us.' Maddox grinned, standing up 'Trust me, this party's gonna be wicked. When Layla sees you with another chick, she's gonna freak out at the thought of someone else getting a Puck Fuck and she's gonna run straight back into your arms!'

'A 'Puck Fuck'...Seriously, man?' Noah laughed, turning off the laptop as he pulled on his hoodie 'How long did that take you?'

'I thought it was funny...' Maddox shrugged 'Hey, can I keep calling you that?'

'Puck?' Noah asked 'If you want. Doubt it'll catch on though.' he shrugged.

'Sweet. Let's party then.' Maddox grinned 'Puck.'

'Yeah, let's party...' Noah sighed, following Maddox out of the room and downstairs.


End file.
